


The Porch of July

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [213]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A porch swing for two in the Fourth of July starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porch of July

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3  
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia
> 
> The Fourth of July in Arcadia:
> 
> 2004 -- [Independence Day: Let Freedom Ring](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798048)  
> 2005 -- [Declaration of Independence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1819468)  
> 2006 -- [Meditations on Freedom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1907862)  
> 2007 -- [An Arcadian Picnic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1953027)  
> 2008 -- [A Dazzling Display](http://www.masterapprentice.org/archive/1/127dazzlingdisplay.html)  
> 2009 -- [Fourth and Maine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4260111)  
> 2010 -- [Two Hundred and Counting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4312143)  
> 2011 -- [Independence Day at Lake Saasta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4366031)  
> 2012 -- [Wool-gathering in Stratford](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4388408)  
> 2013 -- [Independence Day in June](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397081)
> 
> Ian refers to the [Equal Protection Clause](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Equal_Protection_Clause)
> 
> Ian sings Bowie: [Rebel Rebel](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rebel_Rebel)
> 
> Little Quinn and Ian: [The Complete Picture](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1843618)
> 
> John apologizes: [Clearing the Air](http://masterapprentice.org/archive/1/176clearingtheair.html)

"Feels like we're living in an alternate reality," Ian mused dreamily.

Quinn let out a rich chuckle. "That it does, lad. All of the progress since last year seems a bit fantastical."

It was a beautiful Fourth of July night, and they were basking in the quietude after the fireworks. The afterglow of blue and green Roman candles was still sizzling into their retinas. The porch swing by the back door creaked as it gently carried them through the cool 10 o'clock air. They were relishing their desultory conversation and the nighttime breeze playing around them.

Their family had left about fifteen minutes earlier, replete with Quinn's signature burgers and Ian's Italian hot dogs. They'd done a quick clean-up, helped by aluminum foil on the grill, not to mention paper cups and plates -- recycled, of course. Then they snuggled the pups into their baskets for the night and turned on the C-3PO night-light for them. Sandy had gotten used to it by now, and the little golden droid had become a friend of his, as well as Artoo's.

"23 court victories for marriage equality in a row!" marveled Ian, angling his face up for a kiss, which Quinn gladly gave him.

"When the Supreme Court struck down part of DOMA last June, I never dared to hope it would open the flood gates like this." Quinn's fingers joined with the breeze in ruffling his husband's hair, his wedding band glinting in the soft porch light.

"Incredible!" Ian said. "Seems like the judges are just itching to right the wrongs of the past."

Quinn nodded. "DOMA was unconstitutional right from the start, so they've finally overturned bad law."

Ian grinned. "That little matter of the Equal Protection Clause..."

"And what's even better is that people are really thinking it through and rejecting discrimination." Quinn nuzzled into Ian's temple. "I'll never forget how I felt after my folks apologized for cutting me off for a couple of months, back when my father first found out about us," he whispered.

"Oh, Quinn," Ian whispered back, hugging him tight. "At least now they've grown into two of our most ardent supporters."

"As the Mastersons go, so go the nation," joked Quinn.

Ian laughed. "Well, it is true that every national poll for the last couple of years has been in favor of our right to marry."

"The USA is living up to its ideals more and more each day," Quinn said in satisfaction, running his thumb over his laddie's cheek.

Ian snuggled into him. "Amen to that."

"The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air." Quinn was almost chanting Galadriel's words at the start of the movie version of "The Fellowship of the Ring."

"And it's happening in our very own time." Ian spoke in a low voice, enchanted by the spell his herven had cast tonight. He had heard Quinn lecture many times, and his command over an audience was absolute.

"'Tis a blessing, laddie. And the young are leading the way." Quinn gave his own young man a kiss.

Ian smiled into their kiss. "Speaking of youngsters, I'm so proud of Lelia." Their niece hadn't been able to come to the barbecue tonight, since she was at summer camp. "Our little girl's going to play the Princess Bride in the show the campers are putting on." Ian beamed at Quinn with avuncular pride.

Quinn gave out a guffaw. "She's certainly made for it."

"Too bad Han isn't going to camp with her." Ian chortled.

"I dare say that's exactly what he's thinking, laddie," said Quinn with a lopsided grin.

Ian said, "There's just something about Lelia in a white gown."

"She's used to it by now, lad." Quinn winked. "After all, she wore white gowns at both of our weddings when she was the flower girl." He dove in for a kiss, inspired to romance by talk of marriage.

For a little while, their mouths were more provocatively occupied than with conversation.

"This is the first time that Lelia's gone to sleepaway camp." It was hard for Ian to brood after that delicious interlude, but somehow he managed it. "Hope she's enjoying herself."

"Kathy says she's thriving." Quinn was delighted by Ian's look of relief. "But she is leading a rebellion against the Empire State campers across the lake." Quinn chuckled approvingly. "They're driving motor boats in Lake Como for water skiing and polluting the water, so Lelia and her friends don't want to swim there anymore."

"Good luck to all of them," said Ian. "Sounds like Lelia's taking after her Uncle Qui." He sang, "Rebel, rebel," with a wink.

Quinn supplied the nudge. "You know me so well, my love."

"That I do." Ian grinned. "And now you can see our little maverick-in the-making before she returns home to Manhattan. Lelia's invited the whole family to come to the show." He cuddled into Quinn's Skyhawks t-shirt. "It's on August 16th. Luckily, that's a Saturday night."

"Her camp is up in Ulster County, right?" At Ian's nod, Quinn continued, "A bit of Ireland, right here in Upstate New York." Quinn deliberately enhanced his lilt when he spoke, a wee tease of his Irish heritage.

Ian mustered his best attempt at a brogue in return. "Aye, mo ghra."(my love) "She's at Camp Chommel. The Emerald Isle meets Naboo."

Quinn asked, "Would you like to make a weekend of it? There are some delightful bed and breakfasts in the area."

"Sounds like a plan," Ian said with enthusiasm.

"Visiting Camp Chommel will give you a chance to relive your adventures at sleepaway camp," said Quinn.

"Yeah, I was just about Lelia's age then." Ian was not only recalling his discovery of Tolkien back when he was a Boy Scout, but also his sharing of that memory with Quinn on the train to Massachusetts, where they'd first met.

Quinn said, "Feels like I was there with you at Camp Padhawin by now, my boyo." He cupped Ian's cheek with his right hand. "I've seen the Kodaks in your parents' albums, and I love to imagine myself there alongside you."

"Oh, we would have gotten up to some fine mischief," Ian teased. "I can just imagine it, too."

"We make quite a team, my boyo," said Quinn. "Just a couple of hobbits."

Ian snorted. "And we hadn't even become overgrown Tooks yet."

"That's because we'll never outgrow our love of adventure, lad," Quinn said with satisfaction.

"That is why I love that picture you made for me a while back, where we're two eight-year-olds celebrating Halloween together as Jedi Knights." Ian looked like a kid again, as he daydreamed of trick-or-treating with a little Quinn beside him. "That was the perfect gift."

"Glad that you still have it on your desk." Even in the dark, Ian could see the pride shining through his husband's eyes.

"As if I would ever relegate it to a drawer," Ian drawled. He felt his eyes starting to close; Quinn's chest made a comfortable pillow for a furry-haired blend of hobbit and Jedi.

"Ah, laddie, I think it's time for all good Knights to say 'Good night'." So saying, Quinn scooped his husband up from the swing, and they strolled towards the back door of their home. Quinn couldn't resist one last glance at the night sky on the 12th Independence Day they'd shared together, drawn by the freedom of infinite space.


End file.
